Valer la Pena
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: La realeza y los plebeyos no se mezclaban, el rico y el pobre nunca podrían vivir en paz, los deberes y los deseos no se llevaban bien. La vida a veces podía ser injusta e insuficiente, pero valía la pena. / Regalo SUPER atrasado para Heather Love You.


Valer la Pena.

Hitsugaya Toshiro se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente, queriendo enterrar su rostro en algún hueco y nunca sacarlo de ahí solo para escapar de la vergonzosa verdad de que era el hijo de los reyes más irresponsables e infantiles que alguna vez pudieron existir.

Su madre era una borracha perezosa que lo trataba como si fuera un muñeco al cual conseguirle una muñeca para emparejar y su padre un bromista que cumplía todos sus caprichos y aparte siempre sonreía como bufón espeluznante. Y los dos eran unos pervertidos incorregibles que disfrutaban hacer de su vida un verdadero infierno. Y eran los reyes, pobre de su nación.

Acababan de tener un almuerzo con algunos nobles y burgueses y ellos se la pasaron haciendo el ridículo bebiendo y haciendo bromas pesadas e incómodas que tenía a todos riendo nerviosamente y a él conteniéndose de matarlos mientras mentalmente rogaba ser adoptado.

-¡Son la vergüenza de esa nación!- regañó a gritos. -¡Acaban de quedar como idiotas frente a nobles y algunos de nuestros socios más importantes! ¡¿Qué nunca piensan en las consecuencias de sus acciones?!- era increíble que él siendo su hijo y teniendo solo dieciocho años tuviera que disculparse con los otros por el comportamiento de sus padres y regañarlos luego.

-Ay, relájate, Toshiro.- su madre se encogió de hombros absolutamente despreocupada bebiendo un trago de sake pese a que era mediodía aparte de que estuvo tomando toda la maldita mañana. –No exageres, no es el fin del mundo. Además, deberías aprender a divertirte más, pronto tendrás que gobernar el reino y te queda poco tiempo para divertirte.-

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- sus labios se estiraron en una mueca de profunda desaprobación. -¡Ustedes son los reyes y se divierten más que nadie en este reino!- se llevó una mano a la sien, masajeándola al sentir una vena a punto de estallar.

-Es que nosotros somos divertidos.- su padre agrandó un poco su perpetua sonrisa espeluznante. –Pero estamos completamente seguros de que apenas te coronemos la diversión se acabara.- hizo un mohín infantil ante la idea.

-Y me asegurare de ello.- declaró orgulloso, rodando los ojos ante sus gemidos descontentos. -¿Qué clase de reyes son ustedes?- ¿siquiera era legal que tuvieran este tipo de actitud? Tendría que hacer leyes contra este tipo de idiotas en cuanto asumiera el trono.

-Los mejores, hijo mío.- su madre guiñó un ojo. –De todas formas… Es verdad que falta poco tiempo para que asumas el trono, casi dos años, y es verdad que estás muy tenso últimamente.- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla mirando pensativa al techo, antes de volver a verlo sonriendo pícaramente. –No te vendría mal conseguirte una meretriz.- maneó las cejas.

De inmediato, los colores se le subieron al rostro a Toshiro. ¿Estaba insinuando que debía conseguirse una mujer que le haga… compañía en las noches a cambio de dinero? ¿Es que su madre ya había perdido completamente la razón? Lo peor era que esa no fue la primera vez que le proponía algo así.

Sin molestarse en decir ni una palabra más, pero fulminándolos con la mirada para que supieran lo enojado que estaba, se retiró con el rostro de color rojo tomate solo rabiando más al escuchar sus carcajadas burlonas seguirlo mientras se alejaba. Malditos.

Se puso una capucha para ocultar su cabello tan característico y así salir del palacio para disimular un poco y que no lo atosigaran en las calles, porque realmente quería alejarse un poco de ese lugar y respirar tranquilo, pero aparte… quería ver a alguien.

Llegó a una casa muy pobre que ya conocía a la perfección, a menos desde fuera. Se escondió tras una columna bajo la sombra de una choza abandonada en ruinas y esperó pacientemente a la razón por la que estaba allí. Ella no tardó mucho en salir, era una hermosa pelinegra de ojos oscuros que se puso a regar las plantas y arrodillarse para desparasitarlas y arrancar algunos vegetales que sabía eran los únicos alimentos que podía conseguir para alimentar a su pobre familia.

Mordió su labio mientras la veía trabajar rompiéndose las manos.

Ella era Kurosaki Karin, una campesina con un padre muy anciano, una hermana enferma y dos pequeños sobrinitos a los cuales debía mantener, lo sabía porque la había estado acosando… ehh… observando, por meses. Aunque de hablar directamente, solo la había encarado una vez, cuando la conoció… Cuando se enamoró perdidamente de la persona incorrecta.

Acababa de cumplir dieciocho años y se escapó de la ruidosa fiesta que sus padres habían organizado hacia el pueblo con su capucha.

Estuvo paseando por los barrios bajos, prometiéndose que averiguaría que soquete estaba manteniendo con hambre al sector que consideraba el más importante de la sociedad y les diría a sus padres que lo mandaran a prisión por el resto de su podrida vida.

Una vez consideró que había pasado el tiempo suficiente lejos del palacio, planeaba regresar, pero entonces escuchó unos gritos y se volteó para encontrar a un hombre gordo y grotesco sujetando bruscamente del brazo a una chica joven zamarreándola e insultándola. Toshiro frunció el ceño y empezó a acercarse lentamente, solo para apresurarse a ellos cuando percibió que el hombre iba a abofetear a la muchacha. Iba a sujetar el brazo del gordinflón, pero se frenó al ver a la chica soltarse y embestir su rodilla en la entrepierna del hombre, dándole un codazo en la barbilla cuando este se dobló por el dolor.

Su boca cayó abierta, y debió admitir que se impresionó bastante. ¿Cómo una chica tan pequeña y delgada podía vencer de ese modo a alguien el triple de su tamaño? Fascinante y aterrador. Se quedó parado observándola intrigado pese a ya haber comprobado que no corría peligro.

-¡Te advertí que me sueltes, cerdo!- rugió victoriosa, pero luego se frotó los ojos, sorprendiéndolo aún más al de repente perder su fachada tan fuerte para verse tan frágil. -¡¿Ibas a golpearme solo por unos malditos bollos?! ¡Tú comes tres tazones de esos al día!- volvió a patearlo en el estómago cuando recién acababa de incorporarse. -¡Te dije que te las devolvería cuando tuviera dinero! ¡Pero ahora realmente necesito alimentar a mi familia! ¡Mueren de hambre y nadie se apiada de mí!- llevó su mano a su boca para ahogar un sollozo. -¡Y ni aun así ustedes los ricos se conmueven! ¡Te dije que aunque sea me des un poco para mis sobrinitos, tienen apenas tres años! Y dependen de mí… dependen de mí…- se abrazó a sí misma parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas. –Quédate con tus estúpidos bollos.- gruñó con odio antes de alejarse frotándose los ojos.

Inevitablemente, el corazón del Hitsugaya se conmovió a límites insospechados, y antes de siquiera procesar lo que estaba haciendo, corrió tras la chica.

-¡Espera!- le gritó. -¡Espera!- ella se detuvo bruscamente y volteó a verlo con una postura rígida y ojos desconfiados. –Por favor, espera…- jadeó terminando de alcanzarla. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó curioso pero no sin cautela.

-Soy Kurosaki Karin.- contestó indecisa. -¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres?- su rostro estaba lleno de ojeras, ella estaba mortalmente pálida y demasiado delgada para los estándares saludables, ella examinó sus ropas. –Veo que eres otro niño rico.- dedujo ante la buena calidad. -¿Vas a regañarme por lo que le hice a ese cerdo?-

-En lo absoluto. Quiero saber cuál es la situación de tu familia.- frunció el ceño con preocupación.

-¿Y por qué?- soltó una amarga carcajada. –Mira, mi padre es muy anciano, él sufrió varias lesiones en la guerra y ahora no puede trabajar. Mi cuñado murió y mi hermano se fue de la ciudad para buscar dinero, pero jamás regresó.- apretó los puños. –Mi hermana tiene dos pequeños hijos de tres años, pero ella enfermó y debe estar todo el día en cama, apenas está con vida. Ella necesita medicinas, mi padre necesita reposo, y todos necesitan comida. Yo soy la única útil en esa casa, ¡pero nadie le da trabajo a una mujer! Así que sí, ¡estoy pidiendo limosnas!- las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse. -¡Y no pienso avergonzarme por eso! ¡YA PUEDES BURLARTE!- golpeó con furia una pared cercana, sin importarle la sangre en sus nudillos.

Él se horrorizó por la situación en la que vivía esta pobre chica. Era su súbdita, y vivía en tan miserable estado mientras gordinflones como al que había pateado comían tres tazones de bollos al día. Frunció el ceño y metió la mano entre los pliegues de su shihakusho, agradeciendo haber traído dinero con él.

-Ten.- le tendió mil yenes. Ella al principio lo miró perpleja, antes de bajar la vista y vislumbrar lo que le estaba dando. De inmediato su boca cayó y la esperanza llenó sus ojos, pero de inmediato fue reemplazada con desconfianza. –Ten, por favor.- insistió. –Compra comida y medicina para tu familia. Oh, y…- empujó el dinero en su mano y sin pensarlo dos veces arrancó el collar de oro colgando alrededor de su cuello regalo de sus padres, bien que tenía un valor sentimental para él, pero la vida de estas personas era más importante. –Véndelo, esto tiene que ayudarlos por un tiempo.- también lo depositó en su mano al ver que ella no lo tomaba. –Y… realmente lo lamento.- sin más se fue dejándola ahí parada, o al menos eso le hizo pensar.

Se ocultó y la siguió apenas la vio reaccionar y correr a las tiendas. Quería asegurarse de que nadie le robara ni tratara de estafarla, afortunadamente ella no era tonta. Compró todo lo que necesitaba y regateó un buen precio por el collar de oro. La siguió hasta asegurarse de que llegara segura a su casa, y solo entonces volvió a su hogar a recibir las felicitaciones de sus padres por finalmente estar demostrando algo de comportamiento rebelde. En serio, tenía a los peores padres del mundo, realmente esperaba ser adoptado, no había ninguna otra explicación lógica.

Casi sin darse cuenta, cada vez que se escapaba del palacio, terminaba pasando por esa zona y aprovechando la oportunidad para observarla. Ella pareció recuperar peso, y algunas veces la vio salir de la mano con sus sobrinitos, un niñito rubio y una niñita pelirroja, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estaba cuidando de su familia, cultivando y haciendo todo tipo de trabajos.

Empezó a seguirla cada vez que podía, admirándola cada vez más y más, pero sin atreverse a acercarse. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué había averiguado donde vivía y siempre la seguía al principio porque ella le preocupaba y luego porque empezó a sentir algo? Además, ella parecía odiar a las personas ricas, seguro que sí descubría que era el príncipe nunca iba a corresponder sus sentimientos, de todas formas, no podía haber nada entre un príncipe y una campesina, el consejo nunca lo permitiría.

Aun pese a todos los peros que su mente le puso, se enamoró de ella, se enamoró completamente de ella. Y no podía dejar de acosarla… eh, observarla, por más que sabía que no era correcto, porque sabía que era lo único que tenía, no podía tener más de ella.

Volviendo a la actualidad, se extrañó al ver a Karin salir de su casa después de haber preparado la comida más temprano de lo usual y en una dirección en la cual nunca antes la había visto ir. Con la curiosidad ganándole a su sentido común, decidió seguirla.

Por suerte era una persona sigilosa y sus ropas negras se mesclaban muy bien al caminar por las sombras tras ella. Le gustaba vestir de negro, normalmente en el palacio los reales tenían que llevar ropas claras bajo un haori blanco, aparentemente como un símbolo de pureza o superioridad, odiaba eso.

Se distrajo por un momento al sumirse en sus pensamientos y casi pierde de vista a Karin, pero cuando volvió a localizarla, se quedó sin aliento al ver el lugar donde se encontraba. Un jodido prostíbulo. ¿Pero qué mierdas hacía allí? El temor llenó su corazón mientras se escabullía para colocarse en un punto cercano sin ser visto para escuchar su conversación con una mujer que acababa de salir.

-Soy Bambietta Basterbine, tú eres Kurosaki Karin, ¿verdad?-

-S-sí…- la chica sonaba sumamente deprimida. –Hable con una de sus colegas, le dije que necesitaba el dinero y ella me sugirió este lugar. Y-yo…- tomó una profunda respiración. –Q-quiero… quiero prostituirme…- sonaba a punto de llorar.

-Hmm… Eres bella, buena figura, pechos grandes.- dijo con evidente aprobación. –Bien, creo que serías buena. ¿Eres completamente virgen o sabes hacer algunas cosas? ¿Tienes la ropa adecuada? Porque la ropa debes conseguirla tú.-

-S-soy virgen… No sé hacer nada… Cielo santo, ni siquiera he besado a nadie.- parecía a un pelo de quebrarse. –Pero mientras me pague hare lo que sea, puedo hacer lo que sea, puedo aprender.- su tono era tembloroso. –P-pero… ¿podría darme un pequeño adelanto? Aunque sea unos yenes, por favor.- sonaba absoluta y totalmente desesperada.

-Hagamos un trato, vienes mañana con tu ropa más sexy y veo que es lo que tienes, sí tienes potencial te adelantare un poco de la paga.- negoció la mujer indispuesta a soltar dinero tan fácil.

-D-de acuerdo. Volveré mañana.- se abrazó a sí misma y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Toshiro se quedó apoyado en la pared por más tiempo del necesario, sus ojos amplios y completamente horrorizados por lo que acababa de escuchar. Sus manos temblaban, su mente lo atormentaba con miles de pensamientos erráticos que lo marearon y casi lo indujeron al vomito. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Apretó los puños y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al palacio, aun en estado de shock. Fue a su habitación ignorando a todo el mundo y se encerró allí por un momento, sin saber qué hacer, pero queriendo hacer algo. ¡No podía dejar las cosas así, maldición! Debía hacer algo, pero no podía pensar en qué.

Se vistió a las ropas reales con el molesto haori blanco pero no salió de su habitación, hasta que finalmente la ira y el miedo comenzaron a comerse su mente atormentándolo con peores imágenes y pensamientos, hasta que finalmente no lo soportó más y salió de su habitación y el palacio a toda prisa. Paseó por las calles de su reino como el príncipe Hitsugaya Toshiro, pero por más que la gente intentó atosigarlo, no les hizo el menor caso y caminó en línea recta a la casa Kurosaki, sin tener idea de qué demonios estaba haciendo pero sin tener pensado detenerse.

Vio a Karin fuera de su casa barriendo en la entrada. En ese punto la gente había dejado de seguirlo, afortunadamente, por lo que se presentó ante la chica Kurosaki con las calles pobres completamente desiertas. Ella al principio no lo notó, pero cuando finalmente se percató de su presencia, soltó la escoba y le ofreció una reverencia, antes de enderezarse y mirarlo curiosa.

-Hitsugaya-sama.- murmuró perpleja. -¿Se le ofrece algo?-

Maldita sea, casi se había olvidado de que vino como el príncipe.

-Sí, de hecho.- gracias al cielo pudo controlar su tono y hablar con su típico tono frío. –Te vi en la casa de prostitución de Bambietta Basterbine.- quiso decir eso como un reclamo, pero al final se las arregló para que saliera como un simple comentario. ¿Qué demonios tenía el príncipe que reclamarle a esta campesina?

La boca de la Kurosaki cayó y su rostro se sonrojó. Ella pareció horrorizada y avergonzada, antes de mirarlo con profunda ira y luego ojos entrecerrados con pura desconfianza.

-¿Y eso qué demonios le importa?- gruñó entre dientes a la defensiva, dejándolo completamente en blanco.

Cierto, maldita sea. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¡Ellos no se conocían realmente! Se había enamorado a la distancia como un completo psicópata y ahora venía a reclamar como esposo celoso, ¿quién se creía que era? Más importante aún, ¿qué rayos decía ahora?

¿Qué podía inventar? Ya había metido la pata, ¿cómo la sacaba? No sabía qué hacer, sus pensamientos eran un lío errático, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a maldecir a sus padres simplemente porque estaba seguro de que todas las desgracias de su vida eran culpa suya, pero fue pensando en sus padres que algo vino a su mente y una idea se le ocurrió.

-Me importa porque quiero ofrecerte algo mejor. Quiero que seas mi meretriz, me pareciste una chica linda y estoy dispuesto a pagarte mejor de lo que cualquier prostíbulo podría pagarte en toda una vida de servicio.- ¿pero qué mierda estaba diciendo? ¡Retráctate, retráctate ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde! –Quiero que solo estés conmigo, que seas exclusivamente para mí.- bueno, eso era cierto, ¡pero no de esa forma! –Te llenare de tanto dinero que tu familia podrá vivir en condiciones similares a la nobleza.- cállate por todos los putos cielos, ¡cierra la boca! –Pero no te prostituyas.- soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

¡¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?!

Sobra decir que la boca de ella estaba por los suelos, sus hermosos ojos oscuros muy amplios. Cerró la boca y se enderezó con los hombros tensos, aun mirándolo con ojos muy confundidos. Lentamente, comenzó a asentir.

-Haré lo que me pidas, sí me das dinero.- accedió viéndose tan miserable como él se sentía.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? Oh, bueno… no es como si no lo supiera. La quería solo para él, no podía siquiera concebir la idea de otro hombre tocándola, mucho menos hombres que no amaba. Además, esta era una manera de sacarla de la pobreza… y tenerla. Aunque sea de un modo que nunca sería suficiente, pero tenerla de algún modo era mejor que no tenerla de ninguna manera. Era una campesina, y a lo máximo que podía aspirar era a hacerla su amante. Nunca la dejarían ser su esposa, esto era todo lo que tendría.

Aun así, sabía que en algún momento se iba a odiar por aquello. Sabía que esto no era correcto, pero era la única forma de tenerla, y tuvo que correr el riesgo, porque más miedo tenía de perderla, no lo soportaría, la necesitaba como sea.

Fue invitado a su casa por primera vez y arrastrado hasta su habitación, allí se sentaron en su Futon y discutieron los términos y su paga mientras él trataba de no colapsar de los nervios maldiciéndose porque el gen heredado de sus padres lo habían convertido en un pervertido posesivo.

Ella acordó que iría a su palacio mañana para cumplir con el primer día, él le dio un generoso adelanto de la paga para que ya tuviera por las dudas y se fue después de pulir más detalles odiándose más de lo que creía posible, aun preguntándose qué acababa de hacer.

La peor parte de todas, fue decirles a sus padres que se había conseguido una meretriz a raíz de su consejo. Ellos se quedaron con la boca abierta, antes de empezar a carcajearse como si no hubiera un mañana y felicitarlo por ya ser un hombrecito grande. Les arrojó su propio sake en la cara y los amenazó con la más mortal de sus miradas el no ir por ahí divulgándolo o destruiría todas sus reservas de licores hasta dejarlos sin una gota de buen alcohol.

Esperó pacientemente en su cuarto al día siguiente. Su madre había insistido en conocer a la chica antes de mandarla con él y le había dicho que ella misma la prepararía para la noche, por lo que luego de rendirse de protestar fue a sentarse a esperar en su habitación obedientemente aunque a regañadientes. Su madre, cuando quería, podía ser muy mandona y autoritaria.

Se quedó sentado en su Futon acumulando nervios hasta que finalmente oyó el ruido de la puerta abrirse lentamente. Casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al ver a Karin entrando y cerrando la puerta. Ella estaba vestida con un kimono hermoso pero ciertamente bastante escaso de tela a comparación de lo normal. El escote era muy amplio y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros cremosos, estaba ajustado en sus caderas y en su pecho moldeando muy bien su figura, y aunque la falda era larga, tenía una abertura que dejaba completamente expuesto todo su muslo terso y suave. Ella tenía el cabello en su coleta de siempre y no tenía nada de maquillaje (pese a que adivinaba que su madre habrá querido ponerle) y eso solo la hacía más hermosa a sus ojos.

Ella sonrió tímidamente acercándose a paso lento con sus pies descalzos, sus caderas balanceándose sutil pero sensualmente. Su boca se secó ante la visión, mientras mentalmente se preguntaba en qué se había metido, su madre seguramente le había dado uno o dos consejos, y eso lo asustaba más que otra cosa. ¿Pero en qué se había metido?

-Karin.- luchó duro por no atragantarse una vez la tuvo parada frente a él.

-Hitsugaya-sama.- lo reverenció, sus pechos hermosos casi escapándose del kimono con el movimiento.

-Toshiro.- la corrigió casi inconscientemente. –Quiero… quiero que me llames Toshiro, solo Toshiro.- dio un largo suspiro.

-T-Toshiro…- pestañeó inocentemente, por un momento haciéndolo pensar que iba a tener relaciones sexuales con un ángel, que iba a acabar con su inocencia y corromperla, pero la verdad era que él estaba mucho más nervioso de lo que ella podría estar. –U-usted… Quiero decir, tú…- lo tuteó apenas captar su disgusto por su formalidad. -¿Tú has hecho esto antes, verdad?- alzó una ceja.

Él se quedó en silencio con la mirada completamente en blanco. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? ¿Qué era virgen y solo le había pedido esto porque prefería ser él a otros y estaba enamorado de ella por acosarla durante meses? Saldría corriendo, asegurado.

-P-por supuesto que s-sí.- mintió cruzándose de brazos tratando de parecer ofendido en vez de nervioso, y el hecho de que ella haya sonreído teniendo cara de que no le había creído en lo absoluto no ayudó en nada.

-Bien, pues yo sí soy virgen, entonces… ¿por dónde empezamos?- preguntó con obvia diversión. Él casi vuelve a atragantarse.

-Bueno, p-pues…- ¿no podían tener piedad de él y mandar un rayo a matarlo en este mismo instante? -¿Por qué no solo empiezas… besándome?- sus nervios disminuyeron un poco ante la idea de besarla, siempre había querido hacerlo y no era tan extremo como el directamente tener relaciones sexuales.

Ella se dejó caer sentada a su lado y lo miró tímidamente por un segundo, antes de cerrar los ojos y lentamente acercarse a él hasta juntar sus labios en un suave roce. La sensación envió chispas por todo su sistema y una agradable calidez directo a su corazón en lo que separaban sus labios y volvían a juntarlos una y otra vez en pequeños roces cortos y tímidos, casi como con miedo de que duraran más de la cuenta, pero ese miedo se desvaneció a medida que la sensación de calidez crecía, y pronto sus labios empezaron a permanecer más y más tiempo presionados.

Karin respiró entrecortadamente contra su boca, apoyando una mano en su hombro, entonces sus labios empezaron a moverse unos contra los otros, vacilantes y tímidos. Así se quedaron por un tiempo, juntando el valor para profundizar las cosas solo poco a poco. Ella fue la primera en acariciar dudosamente su boca con su lengua cálida, él se espantó un poco ante la nueva sensación, pero tragó saliva y correspondió al gesto, acariciándose tímidamente con sus lenguas hasta juntar sus bocas abiertas y frotarlas entre sí con intensidad que despertó un tipo diferente de fuego en su interior.

Llevó su mano al hombro desnudo de la chica, sintiendo la piel suave y tibia bajo sus dedos, y el preguntarse cómo sería el resto de su piel realmente aumentó su temperatura a una velocidad que no habría creído posible.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta, sus lenguas estaban restregándose frenéticas mientras sus manitas se enredaban en su cabello y las manos de él sujetaban su cintura pegándola contra su cuerpo. El deseo había estallado en él con fuerza inesperada.

Su miembro se había endurecido, y él quería estar dentro de ella, desesperadamente.

Desató su cabello y lo acarició maravillándose con lo sedoso que era. Deslizó sus manos por su espalda y sus caderas hasta acabar una en su espalda baja y otra en la apertura que exponía su muslo, lo acarició comprobando su suavidad. El calor era casi insoportable, y cuando ella comenzó a frotarse sobre él gimió y atacó su cuello simplemente porque se veía apetecible, no tenía mucha idea de qué hacer allí, solo hizo lo que se sentía bien, besar, lamer y chupar, sintiéndose recompensado cada vez que la oía gemir.

Ella le quitó la parte superior de su ropa de dormir sin mucha dificultad, pero los dedos de él temblaron incontrolables con tan solo la simple acción de desatar el nudo de su kimono, por lo que al final terminó haciéndolo ella, y fue ella también la que se alejó de él y se puso en pie para, lentamente, comenzar a deslizar cada pieza de su ropa fuera de su cuerpo. Él acabó con el rostro escarlata, y ella totalmente desnuda, antes de que entre ambos colaboraran en quitarle su pantalón.

Se posicionó encima del cuerpo de su amada, respirando agitadamente y sintiéndose al borde de estallar al ver su mirada tan llena de deseo como la suya propia. Necesitaban esto, necesitaban poseerse, hacerse uno, pero él necesitaba sentir que ella no lo hacía únicamente por dinero.

Sin estar del todo seguro de lo qué hacía o sí estaba bien o mal, llevó su mano entre sus piernas y palpó suavemente su sexo, sintiendo de inmediato la humedad y calidez desbordándose casi haciéndolo perder la cordura. Deslizó dos dedos de arriba a abajo, con ternura, identificando su clítoris que gracias a libros sabía que funciones cumplía y estimulándolo con cuidadosos movimientos circulares, haciéndola gemir y jadear. Bajó sus dedos lentamente, buscando su entrada, sumergiendo poco a poco la punta de sus dedos. Casi se atraganta al verificar cuán húmedo, caliente y estrecho era. Solo pudo adentrar la mitad de sus dedos y ya sentía que los exprimía y sobrecalentaba.

Su miembro estaba ardiendo en dolorosa necesidad, pero si entraba ahora probablemente le haría mucho daño, por lo que decidió tratar de… emm… dilatarla un poco. Comenzó a meter y sacar sus dedos, de apoco adentrando más y más de ellos hasta que ambos dedos se enterraron por completo en ella. Siguió el movimiento de adentro hacia afuera abriendo y cerrando los dedos de vez en cuando hasta que su humedad aumentó al punto que unas gotas llegaron a manchar las sabanas. Entonces ya no lo soportó más.

Sus labios se unieron con desenfrenada pasión mientras él retiraba sus dedos y colocaba su miembro en posición. Comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente y sus quejidos de dolor no se hicieron esperar a medida que se abría camino en su feminidad tan estrecha y caliente, hasta finalmente tocar fondo arrancándole una lágrima que limpió amorosamente.

Ahora ella era totalmente suya y solo suya, le pertenecía.

Permaneció quieto antes de empezar un ritmo tortuosamente lento y pausado. Estuvieron así lo que le pareció horas antes de decir que ya había sido suficiente y empezar a embestirla solo un poco más rápido y cada vez más rápido una vez su gemidos doloridos pasaron a ser suspiros placenteros, jadeos y algún que otro gemido obscenamente sensual que lo animó a moverse aún más rápido hasta que ya no lo soportó más y se vino en su interior.

Se apoyó en sus brazos para no caer sobre ella mientras respiraba agitadamente. Bueno… adiós virginidad. No fue tan malo como pensó. Volvió su mirada hacia ella y la vio con la respiración tan agitada como la suya mirando fijamente a un punto en la pared, y de repente se dio cuenta de los distintos significados que esto había tenido para ellos.

Él acababa de hacer el amor con la chica que amaba, ella acababa de vender su cuerpo por dinero para cuidar de su familia, y eso lo hacía sentirse la peor basura del mundo. Tal vez podría haber encontrado otra forma de ayudarla, pero no, fue a encararla cegado por la ira y el pánico y terminó arruinándolo todo. Se odiaba.

Se acostó junto a ella sin tener el valor para tocarla, viéndola cubrirse con la sabana y sentarse lentamente. Volteó a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

-Eso no fue tan malo.- dijo apenas sus respiraciones se calmaron. -¿Debo retirarme o hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?- él contuvo su mueca de dolor ante su tono de empleada hablando con su jefe esperando nuevas órdenes, pero esto era lo que se había conseguido por idiota.

-C-creo que es suficiente por hoy.- tragó saliva. Ella comenzó a salir de la cama, pero él tomó su muñeca. –Espera.- tragó saliva, pero mantuvo su mirada estoica. –Quiero que duermas aquí… conmigo.- ordenó suavemente. Ella lo miró muy sorprendida. –Por favor.- bajó su tono a uno aún más suave, persuasivo.

Lenta y cautelosamente, se acercó a él y volvió a recostarse en el Futon, aun cubriéndose con las sabanas mientras lo miraba entre confundida y divertida, con el rostro serio aunque extrañamente sereno.

-Como lo prefieras, Toshiro.- él suspiró nervioso, pero jaló otra sabana para cubrirlos a ambos y, dudoso, pasó su brazo por sobre la cintura femenina, atrayéndola hacia él hasta pegar sus pechos y apoyar su barbilla en su cabello. Creyó que esto la molestaría, pero ella pasó un brazo por su cintura también y enterró su rostro en su pecho.

Extendió una mano para tomar la única vela que había permanecido encendida en la habitación y sopló suavemente, dejándolos a oscuras. Esa noche había sido increíble, pero al sentirla tensa en sus brazos, sabía que aquello no sería suficiente… Mas seguía siendo lo único que podría tener, lo más parecido que podría tener a una noche de bodas con la mujer que amaba, lo más parecido que podría tener a sentir que le pertenecía, o que podría amarlo.

Agradecía haberla salvado de terminar en una casa de prostitución, agradecía estar aquí con ella ahora, y siempre agradecería haberla conocido y ayudado en todo lo posible, pero aunque el convertirla en su amante podría ser suficiente para su cuerpo, jamás lo sería para su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente desayunaron juntos y luego ella volvió a su casa con un gran fajo de billetes, y luego en el almuerzo Toshiro tuvo que soportar las miradas y sonrisitas picaras de sus insoportables padres, aparte de algún que otro comentario indiscreto que terminaron por hartarlo al punto de arrojó la real ensalada sobre sus reales rostros y se retiró para no oír sus carcajadas recubiertas de lechugas y tomates. Idiotas.

Karin le había preguntado cuando debía volver y él le dijo que cuando la necesitara enviaría por ella. Pero al pasar la semana (y a pesar de necesitarla mucho) no tuvo el valor para enviar a nadie a buscarla, seguía recriminándose por el lío en el que se metió.

Sin embargo, una noche mientras se preparaba para dormir, ella tocó a su habitación vestida aún más hermosa que la última vez y él de inmediato pudo adivinar que su madre entrometida había mandado por ella. Luego la mataría, pero por mientras fundió sus labios en un apasionado beso con la chica Kurosaki.

Esa noche no fueron tan tímidos como la primera, se exploraron con descaro buscando conocerse y aprender más del cuerpo del otro. Él buscó los puntos en su cuello que la hacían gemir, ella exploró la piel de su abdomen y sus bíceps. Entró en ella y en serio luchó duro para no venirse antes de hacerla llegar también otra vez, pero su calor fue demasiado y tuvo que terminar usando sus dedos para hacerlo justo.

De nuevo le impidió retirarse de su habitación una vez cometido el acto y durmieron con ella acurrucada en sus brazos. Se despertó al día siguiente al escuchar ruidos y de inmediato despertó a Karin con un grito horrorizado al ver a su madre y a un pintor metidos en su cuarto retratándolos mientras dormían. Les arrojó todo lo que tuviera al alcance de la mano y se vistió para perseguirlos, regañarlos, y quedarse con el cuadro a medio hacer (no pudo destruirlo porque el artista solo había llegado a dibujar a Karin dormida y se veía muy linda) guardándolo donde su madre jamás podría encontrarlo.

Karin empezó a venir cada vez más y más seguido, al principio por iniciativa de su madre, luego por él cuando finalmente perdió la timidez, y a veces hasta venía sola. Estaban peligrosamente cerca de volverse adictos el uno al otro. A veces él iba a su casa y se encerraban en su habitación jugando al juego de tratar de no gemir, a veces ella iba al palacio por las tardes y terminaban en algún rincón oscuro de las paredes más olvidadas del palacio, mordiéndose el hombro el uno al otro para evitar gritar mientras la embestía.

Afortunadamente, la experiencia que empezaban a ganar juntos ya hacía prácticamente imposible que no la hiciera llegar con la penetración, con la fuerza y el aguante que había ganado y los toques, besos o mordidas aquí y allá, hasta ahora su record era siete orgasmos en una noche y planeaba ir por los ocho pronto.

Debía admitir que sus padres tenían razón en esto, solo por esa vez, estaba mucho menos tenso desde que la tenía con él, más relajado y de buen humor, hasta llegaba a sonreír con más facilidad. Al menos, cuando su mente no era un lío atormentándolo con que ella podría ser su amante pero jamás sería suya realmente.

Su familia estaba mejor económicamente, su hermana estaba sanando, su padre bien cuidado y sus sobrinos creciendo saludables, eso lo alegraba mucho. Ella estaba muy agradecida con él, y algunas noches empezó a no irse del palacio, permaneciendo en su habitación o cerca de él hasta dos o tres días si tenía suerte.

Ahora mismo estaban en una de las paredes olvidadas del palacio, en un rincón oscuro una tarde de invierno. La falda de su kimono estaba arremangada hasta su cintura, la Hakama de él estaba levemente bajada, solo lo suficiente para dejar salir su miembro que ahora estaba profundamente clavado en su interior. Una de sus manos sostenía uno de sus muslos enroscados en su cintura, mientras su otra mano jugueteaba con uno de sus pechos grandes, sus dedos pellizcando el pequeño pezón rosado mientras con su boca succionaba el otro, conteniendo su sonrisa de autosuficiencia al saber que en ese mismo momento estaba mordiendo fuertemente la manga de su kimono para no chillar del placer.

Aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas solo un poco, con el único objetivo de hacerla rabiar, riendo en su pecho cuando sintió su manotazo de reprimenda. Desgraciadamente, tenía que asistir a una reunión con sus padres en poco tiempo, así que no podía seguir jugando mucho más.

Empezó a arremeter contra ella mucho más rápido, cambiando de atender sus pechos a besar su boca apasionadamente y sujetar sus caderas con las manos escuchando el húmedo sonido de chapoteo que producían sus sexos cada vez que entraba y salía de ella. Karin se quedó sin aliento exhalando su nombre mientras llegaba al clímax con él dejándose arrastrar por su placer.

Salió de su interior y ambos se tambalearon lejos del otro con pasos torpes, antes de volver a besarse aunque solo con dulzura. Entonces él tomó su mano y la guió de vuelta a su habitación, ella se quedó en su cama mientras él iba a ducharse y se alistaba para ir a ver a sus padres que quién sabe qué rayos quieran ahora. Tal vez estaban a punto de iniciar una guerra contra un reino vecino por haber ofendido a los reyes… por tercera vez este año, y estaban en febrero.

Llegó a la sala del reino y de inmediato supo que algo andaba mal al ver sus rostros serios y preocupados. Algo debía andar realmente mal. Maldición, tal vez ahora realmente iban a entrar en guerra. Malditos sus pensamientos precipitados y estúpidos.

-Padre, madre.- les ofreció una rápida reverencia. -¿Qué está pasando?- en el desayuno habían parecido los mismos de siempre, no entendía que pasaba ahora.

-Hijo.- su madre sonrió con tristeza. –Hace algunas semanas recibimos una carta de un reino vecino. Su rey quería reforzar nuestras alianzas con un matrimonio.- tragó saliva. –Un matrimonio entre tú y su hija un año mayor.- él palideció.

-Nos negamos, por supuesto.- intervino su padre. –Pero insistió… insistió tanto que al seguir recibiendo una negativa se ofendió y amenazó con romper las alianzas, eso empezaría un periodo de tensión entre nuestros pueblos y temó que…-

-Hemos tenido que aceptar que su princesa se convierta en tu esposa.- informó su madre con rostro devastado.

Él sintió el peso del mundo venirse sobre sus hombros. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no quería creerlo. Pero sabía que debería, era un príncipe, tenía responsabilidades que no podía ignorar por más que su corazón lo odiara para siempre.

-Entiendo.- murmuró sombríamente. Sus padres compartieron una mirada.

-Hijo, sí realmente no quieres casarte con ella, no…-

-Está bien.- los frenó. –No podemos poner en peligro las alianzas solo por caprichos adolescentes. Me casare con esa princesa por el bien del reino.- se encogió de hombros con una perfecta máscara de frialdad. -¿Cuándo?- preguntó suavemente.

-Ella viene a visitarte en un mes para que se conozcan, el matrimonio está fijado para mayo.- Hitsugaya sintió esa información como una bofetada en la cara. ¿Por qué para el cumpleaños dieciocho de Karin? Maldita sea. –La boda se festejara en el otro reino, pero ustedes vivirán aquí.- los tres hicieron una mueca ante eso. –Lo siento mucho.-

El menor asintió, sabiendo las implicaciones de esto. Debía dejar a Karin antes de mayo. Sabía que no iba a durar para siempre, aun así… no quitaba que el dolor estuviera quemando su alma en ese preciso instante. Odiaba esto, pero era su deber, siempre lo supo.

Se retiró de la sala del trono y volvió a su habitación, su corazón casi rompiéndose al ver a Karin sonreírle desde su cama. ¿Cuánto más podría verla así? ¿Otra reemplazaría su lugar? Imposible, nadie podría reemplazarla, odiaría a su esposa por el simple hecho de tenerla a ella y no a la que realmente quería.

Pero bueno, aún tenía unos meses antes de tener que darle el adiós definitivo. Debería aprovecharlo.

Correspondió a la sonrisa de la pelinegra mientras bloqueaba la puerta, lanzándose sobre ella al segundo siguiente para hacerle el amor por el resto de la tarde perdiéndose incluso el almuerzo, pero poco le importaba. Al acabar ambos agotados, él la recostó sobre su pecho y alzó su rostro obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos antes de que pudiera dormirse.

-Mmm…- murmuró adorablemente adormilada. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Tengo una proposición que hacerte.- suspiró, otra idea loca se le había pasado por la cabeza, y de nuevo estaba demasiado sobrecargado de emociones y shock como para pensar correctamente, pero esta vez no le importaba mucho. –Otra.-

-¿Qué? ¿Sexo oral? No puedo creer que aún no lo hayamos intentado.- sonrió ladinamente. Él contuvo una risa, mientras al mismo tiempo se sintió furioso y avergonzado, pero alcanzó a negar con la cabeza. -¿Entonces qué?- alzó una ceja.

-Quiero que te mudes conmigo.- ella abrió mucho los ojos y la boca. –Aunque sea por unos meses… Quiero que te quedes conmigo.- era lo máximo que podría tener antes de terminar todo entre ellos. –Y te aumentare la paga, y yo… Sé que has estado ahorrando.- ella también sabía que lo suyo no iba a durar para siempre. –Así que… trata de ahorrar más, todo lo posible.- así esperaba que no tuviera más problemas económicos.

-Toshiro.- frunció el ceño, ya completamente despierta. -¿Quieres que venga a vivir contigo por unos meses y después acabar con esto? ¿Por eso dices lo que dices?- era muy perspicaz, él no debería haber esperado que no hiciera preguntas.

-Eso no importa… Ambos sabemos que algún día terminara.- tragó el nudo en su garganta. -¿Aceptas o no?- uso frialdad para enmascarar su dolor, como siempre.

-No lo sé… Ya tengo bastantes problemas quedándome aquí por dos o tres días, todas las sirvientas me tratan de puta.- sonrió amargamente. –Y lo soy, pero eso no quiere decir que me gusten sus insultos o miradas de superioridad.-

-No eres una puta, Karin.- frunció el ceño. –Tú haces lo que haces por tu familia, y no lo haces con nadie más.- tomó sus mejillas para que lo mirara fijamente. –No eres una puta.- recalcó. –Eres mía, solo eso.- aunque no pudiera ser la reina, siempre sería suya.

Ella sonrió con ojos aguados, apartando sus manos para enterrar su rostro en su pecho y relajarse allí, trazando pequeños círculos imaginarios con sus deditos. Permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que habló.

-Aceptó.- su respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de sonreír antes de tener sus labios presionados contra los suyos. –Sí estos van a ser nuestros últimos meses juntos, los haremos valer la pena.- sonrió antes de sumirse en otro apasionado beso.

Meses, eso era todo lo que tenía con ella, era todo lo que podría tener. Y no era suficiente. Meses era todo lo que tuvo su amor, todo lo que tendría. Y no era suficiente. Incluso sí todas esas noches, tardes y mañanas habían sido maravillosas, incluso sí les esperaban muchas más así, no sería suficiente. Porque él quería más.

Él quería una vida con ella, él quería una familia con ella, que sea su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, la única mujer en su vida. Pero no todas las historias terminan bien, y al final solo le quedarían los recuerdos de hermosos pero insuficientes _meses._

La realeza y los plebeyos no se mezclaban, el rico y el pobre nunca podrían vivir en paz, los deberes y los deseos no se llevaban bien. Toshiro y Karin no se iban a quedar juntos. Y sí, no sería suficiente, pero mientras aun la tenía, haría a estos meses valer la pena.

Fin.


End file.
